devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maverick King
KrytenKoro 20:42, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Element Templates and refs Thanks a lot for uploading the images for these templates and fixing them. Just as a side note (just general info), it's spelled "Beelzebub". Also, why did you remove the tags?KrytenKoro 02:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you. Whoops. This is a wikia. We aren't bound like Wikipedia so we don't need ref tag. --Maverick King 03:54, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::?? Wikipedia is bound by notability, not references. Wikias still use sources when they can, so that the reader can see what the actual quotes were (like Argosax's article). Articles don't have to have references, but there's no reason to say they can't.KrytenKoro 04:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Whatever, I won't remove them from now on then. Ok? --Maverick King 00:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::'k.KrytenKoro Quotes I'll look into that. Again, thanks a lot for taking the time to write this.KrytenKoro 00:48, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Comment box and new user Replace "KrytenKoro" with your username (or don't, it doesn't matter, really). Technically, I'm supposed to do it with all new editors, but I've missed a few of the recent ones. The talk bubbles seem like they may make it harder to communicate, and from what I've experienced at the FFWiki, they just add to the air of elitism. (I think I got yelled at for posting without one, once). However, that's more an FFWiki problem, not a talk bubble problem - if you'd like to, go ahead.KrytenKoro 20:50, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Dante I have rollback, but I usually just revert the edits to a previous version, since it's easy enough and I'm not entirely sure how rollback works. Besides 61's edits, what was the problems with the page? Also, I can grant you rollback if you want.KrytenKoro 03:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The image was messed up big time in the character infobox. It would take too many undos for me and when I finally got the pic up, it had "Dante=Image Pic". Thank you but I don't think I deserve rollback. Perhaps when I come back and contribute more. --Maverick King 21:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Hi there Welcome I really like this forum. Greetz! Hi Everyone I needed to create you this tiny word to finally thank you so much yet again for those great secrets you have shared in this case. This has been really surprisingly open-handed with people like you giving freely exactly what most people could possibly have marketed for an electronic book to end up making some cash for themselves, specifically considering that you might have tried it if you desired. Those principles in addition worked to provide a great way to be aware that other individuals have a similar dreams just like my own to figure out way more with reference to this condition. I know there are several more enjoyable instances up front for individuals that looked at your forum post. ... Hello. And Bye.